starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Castilia
Castilia is a human planet located near Sol controlled space. The planet is dominated by a tropical climate, with temperate and colder bands near the poles. Approximately eighty percent of the planet is water. Islands stretch across the planet in large archipelago groups which are divided up between the five major corporate families. Over half of the surface water can be considered shallow, while deeper areas are located in more isolated spots of the planet. Castilia was orginally a private resort world for elite families before turning into an independent corporate planet. History and Government Castilia had no formal government for decades during its colonization by wealthy members of the human elite. Families provided their own security and disputes were settled through outside mediation. The original charter dictated that no industrial or business scale operations could occur, but this was eventually removed when the charter was revised. Castilia entered a new age when the five most prominent families met together to decide the fate of the planet as more and more flocked to the developing resorts of the planet. It was decided that they would divide up the land among themselves and form a ruling council with an elected chairman. Each family came from a different background specialty and have reserved their fields for themselves (mining, medicine, etc.). However, the territory of the five major families differ greatly between each other in terms of law and way of life, and the central government exists primarily as a united firm for the interests of the families. From the outside, Castilia can be viewed as a corporate dystopia. All who are born in the territory of a certain major house are practically owned by them, and can expect to only be employed by that family's corporation or subservient companies. Political freedom is nearly non-existent and personal freedoms vary depending on the territory. Often times, freedoms wax and wane depending on profits and global occurrences. Immigration is welcomed and migrant workers swell during certain periods in the year, while emigration of residents is strictly monitored with most only allowed off-world for business purposes or allocated vacation time. The Corporate Aristocracy The five major families, or houses, are as follows: * du Pont * Sinclair * Kosov * Ortell * Matsubara These five form the central government of Castila, serving as primary board members on the Council of Executives. While a dozen other minor families have associates on the Council, the elected chairman can only come from one of the five. As a result, an informal balance has arisen whereas the position of chairman alternates between the families, but multiple consecutive terms from one family have occurred in the past. All territory on Castilia is divided up between the five major families and their respective corporation. The ultra-rich nature of these families and their rule have given rise to a neo-aristocracy, in which members of these families and their associates exist at the top of society, with minor associate families below them, and the laymen making up the bulk of society. All industries and businesses on the planet are controlled by the five, though some outside businesses are allowed to operate through contract, such as food chains. du Pont (du Pont Frontier Shipping & Trading) The du Pont's are the second largest of the five in terms of wealth and assets. The family specializes in merchant trading and cargo shipping, both in bulk, specialty, and raw goods. Many human trade agencies eventually cross hands with du Pont owned ships or service companies, and their influence stretches across most major trade lades in the galaxy. The du Pont's have a partnership with the Kosov's, and both operate a joint-held shipbuilding firm on Castilia. Shelby du Pont is the second youngest of this family and is currently on the run after having fled the planet. Sinclair (Sinclair Armories) The Sinclair family is the smallest of the five. They owe their wealth primarily to small arms manufacturing, as well as the development and sale of personal protection devices for armed personnel. Sinclair maintain more contracts with police and civilian organizations than with any military. Kosov (Kosov Mineral Foundation) The Kosov's are the fourth largest family of Castilia and earn their profit primarily from mineral extraction - both on Castilia and elsewhere. Due to the overabundance of surface water on Castilia, much of their mining operations are underwater, and as such they have pioneered underwater mining practices. Participate in a joint-partnership with the du Pont's in operating a small shipbuilding firm on Castilia. Ortell (Ortell Medical Technology) The Ortell's are the third largest family. They have a long history in the development and selling of medical goods, and are one of the largest pharmaceutical organizations in human space. Matsubara (Matsubara Electrics) The Matsubara family is the largest of the five. They specialize in consumer electronics across the board, from computing devices and hardware, vehicle electrical systems, to home appliances. du Pont Security.jpg|du Pont Security Ortell Security.jpg|Sinclair Security Matsubara Security.jpg|Matsubara Security Sinclair Security.jpg|Ortell Security Kosov.jpg|Kosov Security castilia hurricane.png|Castilian urban area during hurricane 0b6b4e6410046ccdad48d6154a343aaa.jpg|Ocean habitats, common throughout the shallow Castilian seas Category:Planets Category:Sails